diva off!
by applet002
Summary: hollywood arts goes to ohio high school they think there just amateurs...  something goes wrong maybe it wasn't a good idea to get together   enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Mr shew waked in, he saw his Glee members fooling around, 'whoa, whoa, whoa guys calm down' he said in a relaxed voice 'sorry Mr shew' Artie yelled 'come one guys we have got to practise… we have regionals coming up' 'but Mr Shew… we know everything, whare doing don't stop believing every second that we have and it's well boring' Finn complained

'Well guys complain all you want but Vocal Adrenalin is as strong as ever and we have to beat them, to continue Glee club, guys do it for glee.' Mr Shuster told them

***At Hollywood arts school***

The bell rang and everyone sat down for class.

Sikowitz was standing on the stage as usual in is original outfits.

'Tori, up here now, Jade come here too' 'oh boy I get to do an acting presentation with little miss tori yay…' Jade said in a farm yard voice 'not exactly, jade come up here and pull this rope, Tori stand here and yell out what it sais 3… 2… 1… pull!' 'HOLLYWOOD ARTS SCHOOL IS GOING ON A FIELDTRIP' Tori yelled everyone screamed. 'Where are we going?' Cat yelled 'Ohio high school' sikowitz yelled back at her 'Ohio?' Beck argued 'yes beck, we are going to go observe there glee club' sikowitz explained.

***Back at Ohio High School*******

_**Don't stop believing hold onto that feeling streetlights people **_

'Guys stop you were off key' Mr. Shuster complained 'oh yeah my friend sikowitz and I have organized to meet up because he teaches at a performing arts school' 'sikowitz? Why do they call him sikowitz?' Puck asked. 'Uhh that's why' Mr. Shuster was pointing at the door. 'Hello Ohio' a man came storming in he looked like he was homeless; he had a bunch of students behind him… ''ahh Will, nice to see you again' 'nice to see you too sikowitz' 'will this is my best and most talented student Tori, Tori come say hi' 'I young chick came out of the door way 'hi' she waved. Santana stepped up and asked if Tori would like to sit next to her. Tori said ok what the hell 'sikowitz time to introduce my best student' as soon as Rachel heard best she stepped forward

'ok, lets see what you got' Rachel said '_**here I am once again feeling lost but now and then, I'm breathing in to let it go but you don't know where you are now **_'wow tori your really good' will was shocked 'alright now let's see what you got tori was pointing at Rachel. Finn help me out here

_**Just a small town girl… living in a lonely world she took the mid nigh train going anywhere… just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit he took the midnight train going anywhere. **_

Rachel thanked Finn and walked over back to the glee club 'well… I think it's time for lunch….' Sikowitz added

Hollywood arts school left

'Now guys be nice to them' 'oh I'll be real nice to that girl Tori…'

Puck explained, everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck ran up to the Hollywood arts kids

'So witch one of you girls has the shaggy haired guy?' Puck said as he nodded

'I am' a young emo girl stepped out from behind,

'Aren't I glad it wasn't you' puck said as he winked at her

'Are you talking to me? Because if you are… I have a boyfriend' Tori said

'No you don't' Beck interrupted

'Just shut up beck!'

'Anyway… I wasn't talking to you' Puck said chuckling'

'I was talking to the sexy red head'

'Whose the sexy read head?' cat asked as she stroked her hair

'Well… I believe it is you' puck said as he was checking her out

'Oh' Cat giggled

'Does this lovely but sort of dumb red head want to join me in the cafeteria?' puck said as he held out his hand

Puck and cat walked off

Everyone was a bit confused on what just happened

'Did anyone els see some chemistry going on there?' Tori asked

'Yeah seemed like they had something going on' Robbie explained

'There's no chemistry, he's just trying to get into her pants' Quinn said as she walked passed

'And why should we listen to you? You're a cheerleader, a know it all, a total wannabe' jade said

'Because he got into my pants and got me pregnant, that's why you should listen to me'

'Oh if he got you pregnant, then your also a SLUT!' jade said out loud.

' I am not a slut!' Quinn turned red and punched Jade in the face, Jade fell down to the floor,

'Well, if that's how you want to play' Jade said as she got up.

Sue Sylvester came running down the hall,

'Quinn, get off that freak and in my office in 5'

_**In the cafeteria**_

Mike and Tina were making out at the table when puck and Cat came along,

'Hey guys mind if we join you?' puck said as he was sitting down.

'Sure puck' Tina said in a confused tone

'Hey Puck, aren't you going out with Quinn?' Mike asked him,

'Your going out with someone?' Cat asked in a distressed tone

'Relax, we broke up' Puck said

The bell rang

'Oh the bus is leaving! I've got to go' cat said as she ran

'Wait you need my number' puck said as he got out a pen

'Oh I don't have any paper,'

'Relax… stand still' puck said as he wrote his number on her arm

'Be sure not to smudge it' puck said to cat

Cat just ran off giggling,

_**In sue Sylvester's office**_

'Ahh Quinn have a seat' Sue said as she pointed to the seat

'What do you want coach?' Quinn said as she sat

'Your off the cheerios'

'What why?' Quinn said as her eyes watered

'Well… your grades are bad' Sue said

'My, my grades are bad! Mine are way better then Santana's, and she is still on the team!' Quinn said as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table

'ohh you got me… well there's a new you in town and she deserved to be on the team'

Just then a blonde haired girl came flipping into Sue's office

'Why her… and why am I the one to be kicked off… Why not someone else? Like Becky Jackson?' Quinn said as a tear ran down her cheek

_**In the Hollywood arts school private plane **_

Beck was playing guitar, Cat still was giggling and still had a huge smile on her face,

'Hey Cat what's up with you?' Tori asked

'What do you mean Tori?' Cat said still giggling

'Well… ever since we left McKinley you've been… giggling' Tori told her

'It's nothing' Cat explained

'Come on Cat… SPILL'

'Well there's this guy…'

'Cat is it that puck guy… because if it is… well he's umm

'He's what?' Cat asked

'Um nothing, just forget it pretend I never said anything

_**Back at McKinley high school's boy locker rooms**_

'So I hear you got a lady friend from Hollywood arts school' Finn said as he removed his gear

'Who told you?' Puck said angrily

'Dude the whole glee club knows! And no-ones happy about it!'

'Well it's this girl… You know the red head'

'Yeah… well what are you waiting for dude, go to her house!' Finn said to him

'all right then I will' Puck replied


End file.
